


Fog

by emeraldsword



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't like fog. Too quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

Fog. Freezing fog, thick and almost tangible, obscuring everything.

Jack Sparrow (Captain Jack Sparrow) pulled his damp coat tighter over his damp sweater and swore to himself. He hated fog, not just because of the cold and the damp, though those didn’t help, mind.

He hated it because of the silence.

No movement, no real noise so every creak of damp timber was magnified, every slight slap of damp sail or rustle of rigging sounded sinister. Even the most hardened pirate would start thinking about ghosts as the creaking timbers sounded their restless pattern. Half the damned (only in the usual sense now, though) crew would be jumping at shadows, and with visibility gone there’d be no reassuring them.

Jack swore again.

No chance of profit either, not while this lasted, and that was the sort of thing that made a pirate crew very antsy, got them thinking about luck, and omens. Jack had been marooned on an island once already, and even he could admit that they hadn’t had a lot of luck this trip. The only thing that could be said for it was that the Pearl was more or less in one piece.

Jack closed his eyes, reducing visibility from ten feet to zero, and prayed for the fog to lift.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for the 40 fandoms in 40 days Lent challenge over on livejournal.


End file.
